


无言之海

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 少10-11
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

00

我将远方所有不解的意义，归还大海。

01

Rafa睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一个不认识的房间里。

偌大的房间，简洁的装潢。双人床，自己没有睡的那一侧有着有人睡过的痕迹。很大的落地窗，窗帘拉着，阳光从窗帘未合拢的缝隙里透进来。

空气里漂浮着温暖而静谧的味道。

Rafa慢慢坐起身来，脑子里面一片缓慢的空白。

02

他跳下床，什么都没顾得上便打开房间的门走了出去。

这似乎是一个二层的小楼。他顺着楼梯，小心地一步一步向楼下走去。

他首先看见的是客厅。沙发，茶几，电视，很普通的居家模样。

他来到大厅里，看到和客厅相连的餐厅。餐厅中一张桌子，两把椅子，桌子上一壶刚煮好的咖啡还冒着热气，香味混在充满整个厅堂的阳光里。

他盯着那壶咖啡看了几秒。

“Rafa，你醒了？”

然后被这突如其来的声音吓得差点跳起来。

他抬眼，看见Roger从厨房里面走出来，手上还端着两个盘子。

——等等，Roger？！

03

他坐在餐桌前面，双眼直勾勾地盯着眼前简单的早餐发呆。

而他的对面，Roger正端着一杯咖啡，微笑着看着他。

……不，这不可能是真的。

他看看早餐，再看看Roger，再看看早餐。

一切都那么真实，并没有随着他眨眼的动作而一下消失不见。

可这，这绝不可能是真的。

他在内心喊着。

因为，他清清楚楚地记得，他和Roger，闹僵了。

从他当时联合其他球员质疑ATP赛程太紧张开始，他和Roger之间的关系似乎就出现了裂痕。后来事情越演越烈，直到他终于一气之下辞掉球员公会副主席之后，他和Roger就连话都不怎么说了。

他也不知道事情怎么会发展成这样的。他并不想让事情发展成这样的。他觉得自己发表自己的意见并没有错，但却确实伤到了他和Roger之间的感情。

——他才不*

Roger会因为一场慈善表演赛就影响奥运会的发挥。

总之，他记得，就在他睡觉之前，他还在不停地苦恼着和Roger僵持的关系。怎么一觉醒来，就……就这样了？

“Rafa，怎么，没睡醒吗？”

Roger突然一问，Rafa猛地回神。

他看见Roger已经放下了手中的咖啡，笑着看着自己。

他看见他的褐色的眼睛里面满满的关切。

他甚至不知道自己该说些什么。

“……呃，不，我、我睡得很好。”

他尴尬地笑笑，说。

“我、我只是……”

“嗯？”

“那个，我……”

Rafa有些不自在地摸了摸鼻子，终于还是小心翼翼地问了出来：

“……我们，现在，在哪里？”


	2. 04-06

04

“……度、度假……”

Rafa站在大门口，看到面前一片白沙碧海蓝天，舌头似乎都因为空气中海的腥咸气味而微微发麻。

“……我们……”

旁边Roger笑着揉了揉他一头还乱蓬蓬的褐色卷发。

“是啊，想起来没有？瞧你睡的，连自己在哪儿都忘啦？”

话语间几分挪揄几分宠溺。

Rafa回头看着Roger。他的眸子里面似乎有着一整片荡漾的大海，点点映着太阳的光亮。

他眨眨眼，觉得自己眼眶里面似乎也落进了那太过温暖的阳光。

“……我……”

他张口，听着自己的声音被远处传来的海浪声卷起，打湿，最后碎在沙滩上。

他分不清楚这到底是真实还是不真实。

他的舌尖轻轻颤了颤。

“我只是觉得，我们似乎……似乎从未一起度过假……”

05

Rafa确切地记得，他和Roger，是从未一起度过假的。

唯一一次能称得上一起出去玩的，就是那次在巴塞尔。

但那次，与其说是出游，不如说是作秀——一场被媒体包围的当做噱头的街头秀。

那些闪光灯前后脚地跟着他们，抓紧每一个机会在他们面前闪，闪的他觉得自己的脸色也快变得和那灯光一样白。还有那些话筒，时不时地就会冷不丁出现在自己面前，然后他就得逐个地回答那些不知道意义何在的问题。一路下来，他根本连和Roger好好说句话的机会都没有，更别提什么享受这次出游了。

他其实很想对Roger说，我们尽早甩掉这些媒体吧。我只是想和你单独走一走。

但他说不出口。

因为他看到，Roger在镜头前面，那笑得恰到好处的笑脸。

Rafa清楚地记得，Roger在媒体前，他得体的回答每一个问题，在应对那些汹涌而来的话筒的时候显得如鱼得水。

他似乎一点都没有感到不自在。

而自己，站在离他不远处，在被媒体弄得手忙脚乱的同时看着泰然自若的他，突然便感到一种距离感便从脚底升腾起来，很快就爬满了他的全身。

他觉得，自己在Roger心里，似乎，也没有那么重要。

突如其来的挫败和失落似乎在他脚下砸出一条深深的鸿沟，他和Roger站在那鸿沟的两头。

明明离得很近，但却感觉那么远。

那么远。

他记得，那天到了后来，即使媒体都散去，只剩他和Roger两人之后，他也没有怎么和Roger说话。

而Roger也并没有怎么哄他。只是在将他送回宾馆之后，站在门口，摸了摸他的头，轻声说了一句：

——Rafa，你能来，我真的很高兴。

当时，他记得自己突然一阵怨气上来，抬起头便想质问Roger——即使是这样不伦不类的作秀一般的“出游”，你也能感到高兴吗？

但他终究没有问出口。

因为他看到，Roger的眼神是那样柔软，在酒店走廊昏黄的灯光下，显得亮而深邃。就像一杯陈年的酒，带着令人着迷的气息。

他的所有质问的话语，就这样化在了那浓浓的酒香里。

后来，Roger没有再多说什么便离开了。而他站在门口，呆呆地看着他远去的背影，看了很久。

然后，他回到房间，关上房门，对着一片死寂的空间，长长地叹息，叹息声突兀地撞在房间冰冷的四壁上，留下寂寞的回音。

06

自那以后，他就再也没有奢求过自己能和Roger能好好一起出去玩，更别提度假了。

所以，即使当他和Roger正肩并肩地走在柔软的沙滩上的时候，他也并不能很好地理解到底发生了什么。

“……Rafa？Rafa！”

“诶！什么？”

被Roger叫得慌慌张张地回应，Rafa这才发现自己适才又陷入了不明所以的沉思中。

身边Roger看着自己，眼神温柔而关切。

“你今天怎么了？怎么老发呆？”

他问，随后突然停下脚步，道：

“是不是还没休息好，不舒服？这样的话我们就……”

“不、不是的！”

意识到Roger是要说回去休息的Rafa大声地打断他，反应之大让Roger也为之一愣。

“……Rafa……？”

“呃，我……”

Rafa有些尴尬地胡乱揉了揉自己的头发。

“我只是觉得，这感觉太好了，我实在……”

“……呵，”

Roger却失笑。他伸手，将被Rafa揉乱而散到额前的几缕头发细心地顺回Rafa的耳后。他的指尖轻轻地触碰到他额头的皮肤。

“你啊……”

Rafa突然觉得，世界在这一瞬间静止了。

蓝天。碧海。阳光。还有Roger自然而温柔的笑。

这一切的一切，都化作Roger指尖的温度，透过皮肤，渗进血液，随着自己的血管，在自己身体的各个角落流窜跳跃。

他听见自己的心跳和海浪一起鼓噪的声音。

在这一片充斥在自己耳朵中的喧嚣中，迷迷糊糊地觉得，像这样要融化般的温暖，竟是许久不曾有过了。

“……为……”

他下意识地张口，觉得那些语句似乎来自遥远的地方，只不过经由他的口，就这样顺畅地流了出来。

“为什么……要和我出来度假？”

几秒的安静。

然后，他看见Roger竟笑得更开了。

“因为你想，不是吗？”

他笑着对他说，问句里面却丝毫没有问的意思。

“……我……”

“而且，”

他不待Rafa回答，便又径自说下去。

“更重要的是——

“我也想。”

所有的鼓噪都安静了。甚至连海浪声都不再有了。

他只感觉到，自己的手就那样自然地被Roger牵起，然后他们就继续那样自然地一起走在了沙滩上。

细软的沙子流动在他的趾缝间，在他的皮肤上留下阳光的温度。

那是和Roger手心一样的温度。

那样美好而真实。

——原来，Roger也……

Rafa想着，加紧了和Roger握在一起的手的力度，然后换来Roger一个灿烂的笑。

于是他也笑了出来，很久以来第一次，真正地笑了起来。


	3. 07-09

07

Rafa赤裸着上半身，只穿着一条沙滩短裤趴在沙滩上，让阳光洒在自己的后背上。

他的身边，Roger正躺在那里，双手交叠枕在脑后。

他只要轻轻撇过头，就能看见Roger的侧脸。

Rafa趴在那里，轻轻眯起眼睛，觉得一阵交杂着温暖与心安的恍惚。

他其实仍然没有弄明白，自己到底在哪里。

这个地方就像一个与世隔绝的平行世界。和他所认知的世界似乎一样，又似乎不一样。

在这里，他和Roger依然是隔网相对的对手。那些他们曾经一起到过的地方，一起打过的比赛，他，以及Roger，都记得清清楚楚。

然而不同的是，在这个地方，没有无处不在的媒体，没有应接不暇的比赛，也没有一提起就会感到疼痛的争吵。

这里的Roger率直而平和，不会那样对自己爱理不理，不会只通过媒体亦真亦假的向自己传达“我没有在生气”的意思。

这里的Roger会对自己笑，会轻轻抚摸自己的头发，还会牵着自己的手去散步。

这里的Roger美好的，简直就像一个梦。

……可。

Rafa撇过头去，眯着眼悄悄地打量着躺在他身边的Roger。

他的侧脸轮廓分明，此刻正挂着一抹明媚的浅笑。仔细看的话，他甚至能看见他脸上细小的绒毛被阳光染成淡淡的金色。

如果这是梦，又怎么会如此真实……？

Rafa闭上眼睛，眼前似乎还有着阳光的颜色。

他甚至开始怀疑，是否自己记忆中的那些冰冷而伤人的过往，才是他的一个梦呢……？

“Rafa。”

忽地他听见Roger唤他。他睁眼，扭头，看见Roger也正转过头来，笑笑地看着他。

他看见阳光在他的睫毛上跳跃，这让他的眸子显得更加深邃而纯粹。

他听见他问他：

“怎样，你喜欢这里吗？”

“当、当然！”

他忙不迭地点头，生怕无法将自己满心的喜悦与满足传达给Roger。

然后他看见Roger笑意更浓，整个眼睛都弯成了好看的弧度。

“那就好。”

Rafa看着他，一种难以言说的幸福感蒸腾在心头。一句话未经大脑便随着那些湿热的蒸汽脱口而出：

“要是能一直这样下去就好了。”

“……”

Roger愣了愣，然后笑着叹口气，道，

“Rafa，你知道，这是不可能的。我们还有那么多比赛要打。”

“……我……”

蒸腾的幸福感突然一下撞到了冰冷的玻璃，刷啦啦地在上面全凝成了破碎的水滴。

Rafa突然一下便想起他和Roger半年来的不和。这让他一下子便不安了起来。

“……Rogelio，”

他深深地叹息，随后从沙滩上爬起来，坐起身，从上往下俯视着Roger。

“我……我想问问你，”

他顿了顿，咬咬嘴唇，最终还是问了出来：

“你难道真的不觉得……ATP巡回赛的赛程安排的太过紧张了吗……？”

他看到Roger表情里面些许的惊愕。

“……怎么突然问这个？”

Roger说着也坐起身，平视着他。

“因为我……我知道很多球员都是这么认为的，而且我自己也觉得确实有点……”

Rafa注意着Roger的表情，斟酌着用词地说道。

Roger歪头想了想，道：

“唔……好吧，也许是有一些？不过，就算是如此，ATP也不会轻易改变规则的，不是么？”

“……那我们如果……”

Rafa说到这里突然停住了。

他不知道如果再说下去，这里的Roger会有什么样的反应。

“如果……？”

然而Roger却不依不饶地寻根究底。

“……如果……”

Rafa咽咽口水，最终还是在Roger询问的眼神中鼓起勇气说了出来：

“如果，我们联合起来罢赛呢？”

然后他看到Roger在短暂地呆愣之后，轻轻摇了摇头。

“……我不知道。”

他嘴角勾出一种有些捉摸不透的弧度，不甚确定地说道。

“我不知道如果真的罢赛，我……”

“……我知道你不会支持我们的。”

Rafa有些焦躁地打断他，嘟囔着说道。

“因为你是个绅士，是吗？”

下一秒，他便感觉自己的心随着笑容在Roger脸上敛去的过程，而一点点沉了下去。

08

Rafa知道，他和Roger关系的僵化，就是从那时他对ATP赛程提出强烈不满的时候开始。

那个时候，他，以及其他很多球员，都对ATP太过紧张的安排感到力不从心。于是他便站出来，向ATP提出抗议，并表示如果不能改变现状，有可能联合罢赛。而在他之后，也有很多球员都纷纷发表言论支持他。网坛一片喧嚣。

然而，就在这一片纷乱的喧嚣中，他最希望得到的、来自于Roger的支持，却最终没有等到。

罢赛有损网球的形象，并不支持这样做——这是Roger通过媒体给他的回应。

当时，听到Roger如此发言的时候，他的所有思维似乎都顿了一下。

他不明白为什么Roger会不支持他。尤其是，在那么多球员都支持他的情况下，他不知道Roger会选择站在了大家的对立面。

而对于Roger提出的理由——罢赛有损网球的形象——他也觉得他不能接受。

是那虚无缥缈的形象重要，还是他们这些拼死拼活奔波于世界各地车轮战一样参加比赛的球员们的健康重要？

“冠冕堂皇”——这是他一时停止思维的脑子里，蹦出的唯一一个词。

所以他在后来接受媒体采访的时候，想都没想便直接说出：

——或许他可以说，一切都很好，这对我来说不是个问题，我是个绅士。但他令其他球员感到了难堪。

然后他才发现，糟糕了。

一时间，自己的这个言论被各大媒体当做了热门话题。各大报刊、网站上，“纳达尔炮轰费德勒”的新闻标题大到扎眼。

这是所有情况中最糟糕的情况。他从没有想过公开的和Roger发生争执。他知道现在媒体都爱兴风作浪，一旦抓到点由头就喜欢大张旗鼓地鼓吹得越夸张越好。

三人成虎。他怕他和Roger之间，真的会被媒体搞出不愉快。

于是他很快便再次在媒体面前说，他对Roger表示歉意，并且一再表示他和Roger的私人交情是不会因此受到影响的。

而Roger则通过媒体，给了他这样的回应：

——这对我产生不了丝毫的影响。倒是似乎影响到了他。其实他并没有做错什么，他不需要那样道歉的。

透过报刊上苍白无力的文字，他无法确定Roger说这话的时候到底有没有生气，虽然从字面上看，确实是没有生气的意思。而且，除此以外，他也在私下里问过Roger，而Roger给他的回答也永远是一句微笑着的“没事，别放在心上”。

但如果真是这样的话……

为什么从那以后，Roger似乎就对自己冷淡起来了呢？

09

此刻，Rafa的心随着笑容从Roger脸上消失而沉到了谷底。

……自己真是个，哪壶不开提哪壶的白痴。

他悔的恨不得捶自己脑袋几下。

这样一来，不是就让他和Roger之间的不和重演了吗？

他几乎能料想到，接下来会发生什么——他向Roger道歉；Roger说没关系，我不介意；然后两个人渐行渐远。

他咬紧下唇，在亮到刺眼的阳光下，几乎不敢去看Roger似乎蒙上了一片阴影的视线。

“……Rafa。”

在一片几乎令人窒息的沉默过后，他听到Roger这样唤他。声音平静，没有什么起伏。

他垂下眼，盯着一小片被自己的影子笼罩的沙子，不回答。

“……Rafa。”

Roger又唤了他一遍。他依旧没有抬头。

他知道Roger要对他说，你别在意，我没关系。

他知道Roger会摆出那近乎完美的微笑，仿佛什么都没发生过。

他也知道，在这之后，Roger会远离他，一点一点。

——他不要这样。

“Rafa，我……”

不、不要说你没事，不要，拜托了。

Rafa几乎绝望地闭上眼睛。

他恨不得用双手堵上耳朵，来逃避这一疼痛事实的重演。

然而。

“……我在你心里，就是这样的人吗？”

Rafa猛地睁开双眼。

“Rafa，告诉我，”

Roger再度发问，

“我在你心里，真的只是一个这样……逃避责任明哲保身的人吗？”

Rafa说不出自己心里是种什么样的感受。

一方面，他为自己让Roger问出这样的问题而感到悔恨；但另一方面，他又为Roger能够坦率地说出内心所想而不是用微笑掩盖一切而感到高兴。

这让他感到了事情的转机。

于是他快速地抬起头，想要向Roger道歉，告诉Roger不是他所想的那样。

却在接触到Roger的眼神的一刹那，将所有句子都碾碎在了唇齿间。

他看到，Roger的眸子里，是一片阴沉海水的冰凉。无规律的海浪拍击沙滩，留下一片深深渗进沙子里面的伤。


	4. 12-14

12

“……下雨哪儿都去不了，好无聊……”

Rafa趴在沙发上，百无聊赖地摆弄着手中的抱枕，听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，抱怨着。

他不知道这雨是什么时候开始下的。他只知道，从他一早睁开眼睛开始，这雨就已经在下了，并且到现在都没有停过。

窗外一片阴沉。阴雨笼罩的海面上一片压抑而阴冷的气息。这让Rafa的心情也十分地消沉了起来。

他泄气地揪了揪抱枕的两个角，然后一下将脸埋进抱枕的正中央。

“明明昨天晚上说好今天要去买很好吃的冰激凌的……”

他记得昨天睡前，和自己和好如初的Roger突然说道这边有家很好吃的冰激凌店，要第二天带自己去买。

于是自己可是期待了一晚上。结果……

“……唉……”

他烦躁的叹口气，将脸在抱枕里蹭了蹭。

然后他感觉到沙发陷下去了一点，接着一只温暖的手掌便抚上了自己的后脑。

“好啦，Rafa。”

他听见Roger的声音温柔而带着笑意。

“冰激凌等雨停了再去吃也不迟啊。”

“……可是谁知道这雨什么时候停啊……”

Rafa翻过身来躺在沙发上，将抱枕抱在胸前，皱着眉道。

“在雨停之前就这样干耗着，太无聊了……”

而Roger只是看着他笑。

“怎么会干耗着呢。”

他说，冲他眨眨眼睛。

“你不是带了游戏机来吗？”

“……诶？”

听到“游戏机”三个字，Rafa的眼睛一下子亮了起来。

“是、是吗？我带了？”

他完全不记得这回事。实际上，他连自己到底是怎么来的这个地方还没有弄清楚。不过现在，他也没有深思这件事情的余裕。

“是啊，你当然带了。”

Roger看着他的表情里稍微有了些惊诧。

“你居然不记得？那不是你的宝贝吗？”

“……哦、哦，哈，当、当然。”

Rafa含混地答着，刻意忽略了Roger询问的眼神。

他一骨碌从沙发上坐起来，满是期待地看向Roger，问道：

“那、那你可以陪我打游戏？”

“当然。”

“那、那我立刻就去拿下来！”

Rafa兴奋地叫道。他几乎是从沙发上跳起来冲上楼去的，一点也顾不上Roger在他身后发出的笑声。

而当他找到游戏机下来的时候，Roger已经在电视前面铺好了一条柔软的地毯，并坐在上面等着他了。

他加快脚步地走上前去，麻利地将游戏机在电视上连好，然后抱着手柄在Roger身边坐下。

他将其中一个手柄塞给Roger，指着电视上显示出来的游戏画面问道：

“你之前玩过吗？”

Roger看着他，摇头。

“……唔，好吧，没关系，我教你。”

Rafa说着，点开游戏的进行画面。

“首先呢，要在这里选一个人物，然后……”

雨一直没有停。

窗外的雨声和电视游戏的声音夹杂在一起，带出一种静谧而温馨的气氛。Rafa在游戏进行的中途，悄悄地瞥向Roger。

他看见Roger线条完美的侧脸。微微上扬的嘴角。被闪动的电视画面映的发亮的瞳孔。

他突然觉得一阵暖意几乎要将自己淹没。

13

Rafa其实并不是没有和Roger一起打过游戏的。

他们在一起以后，也会偶尔一起打一打游戏。但那大多是在他们一个接一个的比赛之间的小小空闲中，好不容易见上一面的时候慌慌张张地来上几盘。于其说是游戏，不如说是一种形式，以此来证明他们之间共度的时光。

但每次这样做的时候，他都并不会感到开心。那样局促而流于形式的游戏，会让他完全体会不到其中的乐趣。

于是后来，他就不再要求Roger和他一起打游戏了。两个人在一起，更多的是吃一顿饭，聊一聊。一晚过后，又踏上各自忙碌的征程。

其实Rafa也并不是非要打游戏不可。他觉得，能忙里偷闲找到机会和Roger在一起，做什么都是好的。

但他始终还是会有点遗憾。有的时候他也会想：

什么时候能真的有机会，和Roger好好地、没有任何顾虑和干扰的情况下享受一整盘游戏呢？

14

“……Rafa，Rafa？你输了哟……？”

“诶？什么？……哇啊，真的啊！”

慌慌张张地看回屏幕上才发现大大的“lose”字样的Rafa顿时捶胸顿足。

“怎么居然会输了啊！”

“……因为你一直在走神啊。”

Roger撇他一眼。

“从刚才开始就心不在焉……怎么，和我玩游戏就这么没意思吗？”

“……不不不，没那回事！”

Rafa立马摇头否认。

“我刚才不小心想了别的事……要不、要不我们再来一盘？”

然而Roger却放下了手柄。

“……不，先算了吧。”

“诶？怎么了吗？”

Rafa有点紧张了起来。

“你……你是不是觉得无聊？还是……”

“不，没那回事，Rafa。”

Roger轻笑着，打断了他的胡思乱想。

“我只是想休息一下。”

他一边说，一边站起身来。

Rafa没有忽略他脸上一闪而过的吃痛的表情。

“……Rogelio？”

他也跟着站起身来，担心地问道：

“你没事吧？”

“……唔，没什么大事。”

Roger说着，有些不自在地扭了一下上身。

“就是你知道，这背……到了下雨天就会让人有点头疼啊……”

“……背……”

Rafa有点发愣地看着Roger僵硬地活动着自己背部，突然觉得窗外的雨声轰然一下大了起来。


	5. 15-20

15

——也许他有一个超级身体，他的职业生涯就像玫瑰一样芬芳……

——他的身体似乎就是为了网球这项运动而生的，可我们却不同……

Rafa知道这是当时他指责Roger不作为的时候对媒体说过的话。

当时他的膝盖状况很不好。无法缓解的疼痛和对Roger的失望让他根本没有余裕仔细去想这些话的含义。

当时他只觉得，Roger怎么能因为自己身体好，就忽视了别人的伤病。

而现在，当他抚上Roger的背部，感受到他肌肉的僵硬的时候，他才知道自己说出的那些话有多么的不负责任。

他抬头，看见Roger颈上皮肤的褶皱，这才想起，他其实已经30岁了。在网球的世界里，这个年龄已经可以称为“老”了。

而就算身体再好，又有谁能够逃脱岁月的咒呢？

“Rogelio，”

他说，语气里有着些许的歉疚，虽然他知道这里的Roger并不会知道他在歉疚什么。

“……需要按摩吗？”

然后他听见Roger短暂的怔忡后轻声笑了出来。

“好啊，如果你愿意的话？”

16

Rafa仔细拿捏着力道，感受着Roger背部的肌肉随着自己手上的动作而渐渐松弛下来。

这让他感觉到一种满足的幸福感。

而此时，窗外的雨也悄悄地停了，天空开始一点点放晴。

雨后如同洗过一般干净的阳光从窗户洒进来，在Roger褐色的头发上跳出金色透亮的光点。

Rafa看着Roger无比放松地趴在沙发上，听见他的呼吸沉稳，就像一只慵懒的晒着太阳的猫。

这让他不由得笑了起来。

“笑什么？”

Roger听见他笑，不由得问道。

而他只是笑着摇摇头，虽然背对着自己趴着的Roger并看不见。

“不，没什么。”

说着，双手轻轻拍了拍Roger的背部。

“怎样，感觉好些了？”

“是的，好太多了。”

Roger微微动了动，示意Rafa可以不用继续按摩了。

于是Rafa停下手上的动作，让Roger可以从沙发上翻过身来躺着。

然后他就看见了，Roger那双温柔得几乎让人融化的眸子。

“谢谢你，Rafa。”

他轻声说。

这让Rafa一下觉得喉咙发干。

“……不，不，这没什么。”

他窘迫地挠了挠头，感觉到自己的脸颊有些发烫。

——就像是被Roger眼中的阳光灼伤。

他漫无边际地如是想着。

“Rafa。”

而Roger却似乎丝毫没有注意到他的羞赧一般，径自拉过他的手，握住。

那熟悉的粗糙的温度让Rafa浑身如触电般窜过一阵酥酥麻麻的电流。

他听见Roger用平静的语调柔柔地说对自己说：

“有你和我在一起，真是太好了。”

雨后透彻的阳光，暖的太过直接了。

直接得Rafa的大脑仿佛被烫到了一般，突然一下空白。

却又在空白里面陡然感到了些别的什么。

他突然想起来自己辞掉工会副主席职务的时候，Roger在电话里回应自己的声音冷而疲惫。

他以为他那是在生气。

然而现在，他却明白了，原来那并不是在生气，而是……而是……

“……我……”

孤独。

“……会一直和你在一起。”

Rafa紧紧回握了Roger的手，在一片过于刺眼的阳光里如是说。

然后他看见Roger笑，笑得眼角的笑纹一道道的往外跑，里面藏满了清澈透亮的日光。

他突然觉得一阵幸福的晕眩，他在晕眩中闭上双眼。

在有着阳光颜色的黑暗中，他恍惚着听见Roger轻声唤他的名字：

“……Rafa。Rafa……”

17

Rafa再度醒来的时候，被空气里的干燥冰冷吓了一跳。

他噌地一下从床上弹了起来，匆匆四处打量了一番，然后发现自己竟是睡在自己的房间里。

窗帘拉着，外面隐约透进来的光让他可以判断时间大概是清晨。

没有无际的大海。没有透亮的阳光。没有双层的小楼。

——没有Roger。

他一下子慌张起来，一把扯开被子跳下床，双脚却在着地的一瞬间一阵发软，竟一下子跌到地上。

就在他忙乱地扶着床，打算再度站起来的时候，听到了开门的声音。

他顺着声音向门的方向看去，然后便一下子定在了原地。

“……Rogelio……？”

“……Rafa，”

他看见Roger的表情关切，但眼神却带着些防备的疏离。

这让他的心咯噔一下。

而Roger接下来说出的一句话，却让他的心一下子沉了下去。

他听见Roger问他：

“你醒了？”

18

“所以……我高烧不退……睡了多久？”

在Roger的帮助下重新回到床上的Rafa定定地看着坐在床边的Roger，干巴巴地问道。

“两天。”

Roger简短地回答道。

“……哦。”

Rafa点点头，觉得脖子僵硬得很，动起来似乎都在嘎吱响。

“那、那你怎么……”

“……我听说了，很担心你，所以过来看看。”

“什么时候到的？”

“刚到。”

“……没有比赛吗？”

“刚好没有。”

“……哦。”

Rafa再度点头，然后不再说话。

而Roger亦没有作声。

一片尴尬的沉默瞬间将两个人包围。

——我们还在冷战……啊。

Rafa在一片沉默中有些难以置信地想。

——所以，之前我所看到的那一切，竟都是梦吗……？所有那些温馨美好的时间，竟都是假的吗……？那么，那个Roger对自己的好，对自己的温柔，也全部都……

近乎绝望地这么想着，Rafa有意无意地抬头，猛然看进Roger的眼睛。

然后他听见自己的心脏突然一下跳出了巨大的声响。

他在Roger的眼睛里，看见了一大片暗涛汹涌的大海。

阴郁。冰冷。

孤独。

然后他一下子，什么都明白了。

“听着，Rogelio，我……”

他开口，突兀地打破了这一片令人不安的沉默。

他看见Roger的眸子里，海面摇晃。

他咽咽口水。

“……我其实仍然不觉得我的意见有错。我坚持我的那些对于赛制的看法。而我也不会因为我的这些想法与你不统一而向你道歉。”

他一口气说下来，不顾Roger有些僵硬的表情。

“但我只是……只是想对你说，”

他边说边感到自己心跳得越来越快，嗓子干的要命。

但他知道自己不能停下。

于是他继续说下去。

“我不会因为这样，而有丝毫的不信任你。不，绝对不会。”

他看到Roger微微睁大了眼睛。

“而更重要的是，”

他顿了顿，而后继续道。

“更重要的是，不管我选择了什么样的道路，身处什么样的地位，我都不会离开你。”

他说，目光不容置疑地落进Roger的眼里，在那里激起一片风浪。

而他的语气，就如同在那个梦里一般的温柔而坚定。

“……我会一直和你在一起。”

下一秒，他看见Roger闭上了眼睛。

他紧张地吞咽了一下。嗓子里面火辣辣的疼。

再下一秒，他听见Roger一声几乎微不可闻的笑声。

他眨眨眼。

再下一秒，他看见Roger睁开眼，眼神暖而温柔，就如同梦里那片海。

他动了动自己的手。

下一秒的下一秒，他和Roger同时伸出手。

他们的手握在了一起。

他们相视，而后同时笑了出来。

19

“——我有没有告诉过你，有你在我身边，真是太好了。”

20（00）

海本无言，个中却有着全部的意义。

而我需要做的，原来只是读懂这些意义而已。

【全文完】


End file.
